


From Me to You

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: It started as a school project but who could’ve thought that something so simple as that could lead to writing each other through middle school, high school and now college.Neither one could’ve believed it but here they were after all this time still writing silly letters back and forth.It was funny how little things like that happened and how life always found a way to make things work.— — —He was excited to start this project. Excited to get to know someone in a different state. This was one school project that Tweek Tweak was really looking forward to doing.He was thinking about his pen pal, and what he would say in his next letter. He was wondering about when he would get his next letter. He hoped Craig was easy to talk to and shared similar interests. He hoped Craig would want to be his friend and perhaps even continue to write each other outside of the school year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> This is going to be a collaborative piece between myself and my friend Summer.
> 
> So check us out following these links below.
> 
>  **Summer’s Tumblr:** https://crowded-skies.tumblr.com/  
>  **Summer’s Twitter:** https://twitter.com/craigorytucker
> 
>  **My Main Tumblr:** https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/  
>  **My Writing Tumblr:** https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

When Tweek sat at his desk he wasn’t expecting to find a red folder there. A red folder that was filled with information about some kid who he didn’t know or even recognize for the matter. And as he looked around the room he noticed everyone had a colored folder on their desk.

He looked through the papers like the curious ten year old that he was and found a handwritten letter near the back. He pulled it out and started to read,

_ ‘Hello. _

_ My name is Craig Tucker. I’m eleven years old and I live in Santa Cruz, California with my parents, my younger sister and my guinea pigs.’ _

Oh.

So this explains why his teacher had him write out a little letter explaining himself and stating where he lived a few days after the first day of school. He didn’t ask many questions that day, not really thinking much of it then. But now? Now it all made sense.

But this would be nice. It would allow Tweek to communicate with someone, perhaps make a new friend in the process, considering he didn’t have many. 

When he heard his teacher enter the room, he promptly closed the folder, grabbed a pencil out of his pencil case and focused on what the woman was writing on the chalkboard.

“Alright students, as you’ve probably seen by now there is a folder on your desk. Today we will be starting our pen pal program.”

Tweek listened, he followed along with what his teacher said and pulled out the papers that he needed to.

He continued to read the letter that was included, or at the least he could considering Craig didn’t have the best handwriting, to learn more about who his pen pal was going to be.

“Now students this will be a year long project. If you continue writing with your pen pal when the year is up then that is completely up to you.”

As Tweek continued flipping through the folder something caught his eye in one of the pockets. He reached down and grabbed it, pulling out a picture.

A picture of a boy in a white t-shirt with some red lettering on it, it looked like two R’s, tan skin, black hair and two different colored eyes.

This must be Craig.

Tweek couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t help it really. Never before in his short ten years of life had he seen someone who had two different colored eyes.

It was fascinating, and they were stunning. The right eye was a deep brown and the left eye was a bright shade of blue. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to look away. But his teacher’s voice pulled him back to reality.

“So for today’s assignment I would like you to write a letter to your pen pal, introduce yourself and just let them get to know you. You can talk about anything you would like, there aren’t any limits,” she looked towards a student in the back of the classroom who was throwing a paper airplane at another student, “as long as it’s appropriate.”

Tweek heard the boy let out a huff of disapproval.

But this project made Tweek excited, in fact he couldn’t recall a time a project had ever made him this excited. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a sheet of loose notebook paper, making sure it wasn’t wrinkled or torn, before placing it on his desk and writing a letter to Craig.

_ ‘Hi Craig! _

_ My name is Tweek and I’m your pen pal! I live in Denver, Colorado and we recently had a lot of snow. It’s mostly melted but I bet we’ll have more soon because it snows a lot here. _

_ What’s California like? Is it pretty? I’ve only seen pictures and I would really like to go sometime, especially to Disneyland! My parents always say we’ll go but we haven’t yet because they’re really busy with work. _

_ I hope you have a good day though, and I can’t wait to hear back from you soon. _

_ From, Tweek.’ _

It was simple, but Tweek really liked what he had written. And he hoped that Craig did too.

He was excited to start this project. Excited to get to know someone in a different state. This was one school project that Tweek Tweak was really looking forward to doing. 

He found the envelope that was provided for him in the folder and folded his letter neatly down the middle before placing it inside the envelope, and taking it up to his teacher.

“All finished?” The woman asked brightly as she looked up from the stack of papers she was looking through.

“I am,” Tweek nodded and smiled warmly.

“Great!” She looked at something next to her before writing the mailing information on the front of the envelope. “I’ll be sure to mail all of these out by the end of the day today.”

His teacher smiled at him.

“Go ahead and work on a free time activity while the others finish.”

“Okay.”

Tweek went back to his seat and pulled out a coloring book he had in his bag. It was almost completed and filled with an assortment of colorful flowers that he had so carefully colored in with his colored pencils, and sometimes crayons.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally saw other students leaving the classroom but he took that as his sign that it was time to head to his next class. He packed his things, gave his teacher a small wave and made his way to his next class period of the day.

To say that Tweek wasn’t paying attention was an understatement. He was thinking about his pen pal, and what he would say in his next letter. He was wondering about when he would get his next letter. He hoped Craig was easy to talk to and shared similar interests. He hoped Craig would want to be his friend and perhaps even continue to write each other outside of the school year.

Maybe they could meet up somewhere. Tweek could convince his parents to take him to Disneyland over the summer and maybe he could meet Craig there!

Unless he lived really far away from Disney… Tweek wasn’t sure how far away Craig lived from the park.

But he could think about it and he could hope that maybe one day he and Craig could meet in person.

Tweek’s mind was filled with excited thoughts, nervous thoughts and just about everything else in between.

But he managed to make it through the day by some miraculous string of luck that came his way. 

His walk home was lonely, he kicked snow under his boot as he walked, his mind was still racing about different things he could include in his letters.

Maybe he would send Craig a picture of the snow since Craig lived in California. He could send him pictures of pretty flowers, and maybe he would send him a drawing or two.

Yeah.

Yeah that sounded nice.

This was one project that Tweek was definitely looking forward to the most from his fifth grade year.

When he got home he was surprised to see his mother in the kitchen instead of at work with his father. But he didn’t mind it so much, it was nice to see her there.

“Hi mom,” he greeted as he walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and opening his bag to pull out some homework.

“Oh hello Tweek,” his mother smiled at him as she opened the fridge. “Are you hungry? I can make you something before I head back to the shop.”

“No… no I’m okay.”

There was a silence between them for a moment as Mrs. Tweak put some baking supplies into a bag before Tweek decided to speak up again as he watched his mother’s movements.

“We started a pen pal project at school today.”

Helen looked at her son with a curious expression before she put her bag down on the counter and joined him at the table, sitting across from him.

“A pen pal project?”

Tweek nodded happily with a big smile on his face, “yeah! So we get to write letters with another kid our age. My pen pal is named Craig and he lives in California.”

“Well that’s exciting sweetheart.”

“Yeah! I thought so too. I’m really exciting to start writing letters back and forth with him.”

Mary watched her boy for a while, listening to him go on and on about Craig and what he had learned about him from his little introduction letter.

He went on about how it was a year long project. How he hoped he and Craig would continue to write even after the project was finished.

Helen loved seeing her boy so enthusiastic and excited about something. She loved listening to talk about a boy he had never even met.

But her eyes glanced to the clock on the wall and she stood, her expression saddening just a tad, “I’m sorry hun but I need to get back to the shop to help dad.”

“Oh… that’s okay, I know you guys are probably busy at the shop.”

“But you can tell me more about your pen pal later okay?”

Tweek nodded, turning his attention back to his math worksheet in front of him, “okay!”

She gave Tweek a kiss on the top of his head before grabbing her bag off the counter and making her way out of the front door, giving her son a small wave.

And as for Tweek?

Tweek tried his best to focus on what was in front of him and what he needed to do around the house but he found it to be a tad bit challenging as his mind kept thinking about his new friend in a different state.

And school was just the same. The rest of the week passed by pretty uneventfully. There was no letter. There was no anything. It was just another boring day at school. Another boring routine of going to class and not doing anything fun. 

Come Friday though Tweek’s entire week was made. On his desk sat an envelope with his name on it. Wasting no time he sat down and opened it, reading over the letter with excited eyes and a huge smile on his face. 

‘ _ Hi Tweek. _

_ Sorry to hear about the snow you got, it’s been really sunny here but I think it would be really cool to have snow since I’ve only really seen it in pictures before. _

_ My parents took my sister and I to an aquarium yesterday and it was really fun! Have you ever been to an aquarium? I think you would like it. My mom got mad at us though since we started to argue about which was better, dolphins or sharks. I like sharks, they’re really cool! Which ones do you like more? _

_ We have school picture day coming up soon, and I really don’t like pictures. My mom always makes me wear a nice dress shirt. I hate those. But it makes my mom happy when I wear them and I like seeing her happy. _

_ I hope you have a good day, can’t wait to hear back from you. _

_ Craig.’ _

To say he was excited about this project was an understatement. Tweek was ecstatic and he couldn’t wait to write Craig his reply


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Craig was enthusiastic about this pen pal project would be a complete stretch of the truth.
> 
> Sure he was excited to do it but it wasn’t something he looked forward to.
> 
> Craig lived a nice and boring life in a nice and boring town in a nice and boring house. He played video games with his friends and fought with his sister, he played with his guinea pigs and looked up stuff about space. 
> 
> He liked it that way.
> 
> But he found it difficult to write about those things. He found it difficult to write a letter to someone he didn’t know who was located in a different state that he would probably never meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> This is going to be a collaborative piece between myself and my friend Summer.
> 
> So check us out following these links below.
> 
> Summer’s Tumblr: https://crowded-skies.tumblr.com/  
> Summer’s Twitter: https://twitter.com/craigorytucker
> 
> My Main Tumblr: https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/  
> My Writing Tumblr: https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

To say Craig was enthusiastic about this pen pal project would be a complete stretch of the truth.

Sure he was excited to do it but it wasn’t something he looked forward to.

Craig lived a nice and boring life in a nice and boring town in a nice and boring house. He played video games with his friends and fought with his sister, he played with his guinea pigs and looked up stuff about space.

He liked it that way.

But he found it difficult to write about those things. He found it difficult to write a letter to someone he didn’t know who was located in a different state that he would probably never meet.

When the year was over they wouldn’t speak to one another again and as years would pass by they would surely forget about the others existence.

But this was a school project that he was required to do so Craig would suck up whatever feelings of disdain he was feeling and just do the damn assignment.

He sat at his desk Tuesday morning and found an envelope placed at the corner of his desk, and as he looked around he realized all the other students in his classroom had envelopes placed at the corner of their desks as well.

He opened the envelope with ease. It wasn’t a clean opening with his finger as most of the envelope ended up being ripped open in the process but it got the job done and left the letter inside unharmed.

He noticed that Tweek, that was his pen pal’s name, had opted to writing his response in a pink pen this week.

It was as interesting choice to say the least considering his teacher never let them use anything that wasn’t black or blue ink.

But he brushed it off, not really caring about what color the letter her had received was written as, as his eyes carefully scanned over the words.

Tweek’s writing was easy to read and it almost made Craig feel bad since he knew his writing was atrocious. He wondered if Tweek could even read what he was saying half the time.

Maybe he would make an attempt to write a little neater in order to make Tweek’s life a little easier when it came to deciphering what he called his handwriting.

_‘Hi there Craig!_

_By the time you get this we’ll probably have already made it through the weekend so… I hope you had a good one!_

_My parents and I went to the bowling alley on Saturday since we always try to do something fun at least once a week._

_But anyway, did you have fun at the aquarium? I’ve never really been to one, at least not a big one. The local zoo has one that I visit sometimes but they don’t have sharks or dolphins or anything like that so I just get to look at really neat fish. But that’s okay because I really like fish, they’re really pretty and all really different._

_We don’t have picture day for another week or two so I don’t have to worry too much yet but my mom will probably make me wear something nice. I think that’s a thing that a lot of parents do when that time of year rolls around._

_Erm… I don’t really know what else to say but I hope you have a great rest of your week and I look forward to hearing back from you again soon!_

_Bye!_

_Tweek.’_

Craig set the letter aside before he started to dig through his bag, pulling out loose pieces of paper, his lunch, and a book before finally finding what he was digging for.

He grabbed his notebook and his pen and started to think about what he wanted to write back in response to what Tweek had said to him.

Craig went to start writing just as his teacher entered, not paying the students any attention as she placed her materials on her desk and her bag against the wall.

“Hi students,” she spoke as she sat, her eyes studying everyone as she opened her attendance book and began to take attendance, each student saying ‘here’ as she said their name.

And Craig was no different. With his last name starting with a T he sat near the bottom of the attendance list but he chimed up with a nasally ‘here’ when she spoke his name.

“As you can see your penpal has written back to you. Today we will be taking some time to respond back to them before we start our reading lesson for the day.”

Craig heard his teacher speak but he paid her no attention. Instead he stared at the folded piece of paper at the corner of his desk staring at Tweek’s handwriting, staring at the words and trying his best to figure out what exactly he wanted to say back.

He could talk about his weekend but all he did was sit at home and play videogames with his friends.

Maybe he should talk about his friends? But maybe Tweek wouldn’t want to hear about them.

Craig groaned and smacked his head down against his notebook, his hands dropping down to his sides and he grew more aggravated.

And all because of a stupid letter that he was required to write because of some dumb school project.

“What’s wrong with you?” He felt some place an arm across his shoulders and lean their head against his jacket.

Craig lifted his slowly and gave a sideways glance at the person speaking to him.

“What do you want Clyde?”

“I want to know what’s wrong with you.”

Craig sat up, brushing Clyde’s arm off of him as he looked down at the notebook on his desk and the papers within it he had crumpled when he lowered his head.

“I never know what to write with these things. The first letter I just kind of wrote whatever and now I have no idea what to even say.”

“You never were one for words.”

Craig glared at Clyde who let out a laugh and held up his hands in mock defense, “I’m just saying.”

Craig rolled his eyes before looking back down at the notebook on his desk. He flipped a few pages forward and found a page that wasn’t as wrinkled as the others.

He drummed his pen against the blank page as he bit his bottom lip. He had nothing to say that would be interesting so Craig decided to just be real and sincere in what he was saying.

He would rather be nice and boring than a complete fake who lied to sound much more interesting than he actually was.

_‘Hi Tweek,_

_I had a nice weekend, and I hope you did as well._

_I’m not too great at bowling so I don’t go very often but it’s nice that you’re doing something with your family._

_I didn’t really do much with my family but instead I had some fun with my friends Token and Clyde. They came over after school on Friday and stayed the night at my house._

_We played video games, ordered pizza and really didn’t do much of anything else._

_On Sunday my family went to church, like we do every Sunday but sometimes I wish I could just stay at home. Oh well though._

_Sorry I don’t have a lot to say but I’ll hear from you soon._

_Craig’_

He looked over everything, grinning softly to himself as even he was able to read his sorry excuse for handwriting.

Carefully he tore the page from his notebook and folded it carefully before walking up to his teacher’s desk, waiting behind a few others who had already finished.

When she handed him his envelope and a pen he put Tweek’s name on it and handed it over to his teacher before quietly returning to his seat.

The day went just as he expected it to. And so did the next day, and the day after that.

Until Thursday rolled around and Craig found another envelope sitting in the corner of his desk. He sat down and opened the envelope just had he done a few days prior, eyes carefully scanning Tweek’s letter.

_‘Hi there again!_

_Playing video games with your friends sounds like a lot of fun!_

_We got another snowfall last night and it’s suppose to continue for the next few days. People are saying we might have a snow day but I don’t think we will. We live in Colorado and snow is a really common thing we see here._

_I found a stray cat yesterday though and my parents let me put him in the garage because of all the snow but I don’t know if they’ll let me keep him even though I really want to. I’ll try to convince them though, maybe they’ll actually say yes._

_I hope you have a good week! Looking forward to your next letter,_

_Tweek.’_

Craig couldn’t stop reading what Tweek had said. He was pretty sure he read it three times now. But he was slowly starting to grow more and more excited about this pen pal project with each passing letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to us that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to us that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
